


Cock Soup for the Soul

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written forgryffindorjas a bit of comfort "food" to celebrate the anniversary of having met, eleven years ago today. Love you, darling! ♥





	Cock Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> Written for **gryffindorj** as a bit of comfort "food" to celebrate the anniversary of having met, eleven years ago today. Love you, darling! ♥

"Do you remember the first time?" 

"Of course, I do." James groaned and jutted his hips forward, hoping Teddy would continue sucking his prick. "It took ages to convince you to fuck me."

Teddy drew James fully into his mouth then slowly pulled off, his tongue dragging along the underside. "I wasn't about to get arrested by my godfather for molesting his son."

"As if." James laughed, his breathing laboured as Teddy pushed two fingers inside. "God, that feels good."

"Not as good as my cock." Teddy's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Prove it." James grinned. "Come on and fuck me."


End file.
